The Dreams of Angels
by PhantomFan01
Summary: Angélique Dante lost her parents as a teenager and has lived on the streets ever since. She accepts a job as Carlotta's maid but what happens when she has to serve more than Carlotta's demands? And what happens when a certain Phantom hears her sing and sees her tragedy? Will he fall in love with her or fall for Christine when she arrives at the Opera House? Erik/OC. M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi guys here is my second PhanFic :) This is rated M for later chapters as they include rape and violence. Also I am doing this as a joint project alongside CLASSICDUH; thank you for agreeing to help me write this and I will message you soon about writing a chapter for me :) Anyway I don't own any of the characters from Phantom apart from my OC. Let my opera begin! :)**

**The Dreams of Angels**

**Chapter one: The advert**

**Angélique's POV**

I am Angélique Dante and when I was 13 my parents were killed in mysterious circumstances whereby I lived on the streets for five years; I had to beg for my food and even resorted to stealing food in order to survive. I slept anywhere I could whether it is a wooden crate in an alleyway or an empty and abandoned house on the outskirts of Paris. Being on the streets for so many years made me learn the necessary skills to hide myself in the shadows when needed so I didn't get on the wrong side of the law.

It was just like any normal day for me and when I woke up shivering after being cooped up inside an alleyway for the night I decided to try and get myself some breakfast without stealing anything.

After a simple and small breakfast of a piece of fruit I decided to see if I could find any work going; I would take any job as long as it provided a steady income for me. I looked in every shop window along the entire high street. Just as I began to lose all hope suddenly all the lights went out and I panicked momentarily before realising it was just a newspaper over my face. Maybe someone put a job advert in the paper today. Why didn't I think of looking in the newspaper before for a job? I probably missed so many job opportunities not looking in the local paper before. I skimmed through the pages and an advert immediately caught my eye; it was advertising a job as a maid at the Giudicelli household. Why did that name seem so familiar? Suddenly, it clicked in my mind; Giudicelli was the surname of La Carlotta who was the famous Prima Donna at the Opera Populaire. Why would she be looking for a maid though? Maybe she needed a replacement after firing the last one; she was the talk of the town in terms of being known for frequently firing servants who didn't cater for her every whim. Luckily I didn't need past experience to take the job whereby I went straight to the mansion and hoped they wouldn't just take one look at me and dismiss me as some dirty beggar or something. I knocked gently but firmly on the door three times before stepping back a little and waiting for someone to answer the door. Finally, I heard someone unlock the catch whereby the door opened and I saw a maid older than myself standing in front of me.

"May I help you?" She asked with false politeness; I could tell what she was thinking without having the ability to read her mind.

"I came about the position for being Carlotta's maid, is it still available?" I replied politely.

"Yes it is Mademoiselle. You may come in and start work as her maid immediately. I'll show you to your quarters and give you a uniform to wear." Whereby I was lead down several corridors and we then went down a long flight of stairs. Before I knew it I found myself in what I presume was the basement. I was tossed a uniform which I changed into as quickly as possible and I then waited for instructions on what I should do around the house; well mansion more like it. I was then instructed to carry Carlotta's snack up to her room whereby after being given the directions I went in that direction with a small tray in my hands.

I arrived at her room and knocked on her door whereby I heard her command to enter and I quickly but carefully entered the room before placing the tray on the small coffee table in the centre of the room.

"Ah you must be the new servant." She exclaimed with a strong accent and with what sounded like fake politeness.

"How old are you?" She questioned suddenly. Why did that question come up all of a sudden?

"Well answer me girl instead of standing there staring at the wall!" She yelled whereby I replied.

"I'm 18 ma'am." She nodded whereby she walked over to her closet and took something out of it.

"Since you are my personal servant you will be instructed to wear the clothes I give you from now on; I will not have you walking around in these rags!" She exclaimed whereby she thrust a dress at me which I unfolded to reveal a cotton dress that was emerald green in colour; although not as extravagant as one of Carlotta's dresses it was certainly nicer than the wool dress I was currently wearing. After changing I was instructed to collect her laundry then clean her room. I still had the thoughts running through my head of the question she asked me earlier. Why would she need to know my age? And why did she give me such nice clothes when I am a mere servant? I decided to think nothing more of the matter and after I finished my work I turned in for the night with several thoughts running through my head which made sleeping difficult...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here is the long awaited chapter 2 of my newest story :) Thank you to the people who have favorited and reviewed this story so far. As you know I don't own any of the characters apart from my OC :) Anyway on with the show :D**

**The Dreams of Angels**

**Chapter 2**

**Angélique's POV**

The next morning I was woken up by Carlotta's screeching. I have already started asking myself why I took up this job and it has only been my second day as her maid thus far. I will keep telling myself that if I didn't have this job I would be on the streets either begging or selling myself to survive. I shook my head to clear these negative thoughts from my mind whereby I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. I soon got it prepared and placed on a tray whereby I took it upstairs to present it to her; one of her many demands was to give her breakfast in bed every morning at 7:00. Why she woke so early was beyond me and I just followed her instructions so I wouldn't have to face her wrath.

"Madame; your breakfast is ready." I exclaimed after knocking the door three times.

"Come in and place the food on the table. Then go about your duties! I want this house clean from top to bottom!" She demanded whereby I opened the door and placed the tray on the table then leaving the room as quickly as possible to start cleaning the house. I can't believe I had to do such a big task by myself. At least I didn't have to see Carlotta for the whole day as she was singing at that opera house; I've heard rumours that she can't actually sing that well but the managers keep her there as they don't want to face her temper. Also they would be losing money if they got rid of their 'Prima Donna'. Whilst I was cleaning I proceeded to begin humming to myself; I guess I picked up my talent from my mother. Some say she had the voice of an angel and they say I now have her talent for singing; I have always dreamt of one day singing at the Opera Populaire but I knew that dream would never come true. I mean they would take one look at me and judge me to be no more than a beggar and common low-life rather than a talented singer. Soon I realised the entire house was cleared and my stomach growled and it made me realise I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday; how on earth did I work so long without food? I went to the kitchen to prepare a bit of supper before my mistress came back. After eating a simple meal of some cheese and bread I cleared my plate and just as I put the dish on the rack I heard the door open and several voices could be heard. Oh don't tell me she bought guests home; now I would have to cook some big grand meal for them just so Carlotta could show them what a good hostess she was. I however didn't recognise any of the voices but knew they belonged to two men. I immediately went about preparing some vegetables and meat for tonight's meal.

"Angélique! Where are you child?! You've better have finished those tasks I gave you or I'll..." I heard her screech whereby I casually turned around and saw her standing in the doorway breathing heavily with two gentlemen standing either side of her.

"How was your day Mistress Carlotta? Dinner will be served momentarily; I'll just check to see if the meat and vegetables are cooked and see if the sauce is ready." I replied whereby I turned back towards the meal that was being cooked.

"If you'll all make your way to the dining room I will serve you dinner now." I exclaimed whereby I dished up three plates and put them on a silver tray before heading carefully towards the dining room. I then placed them gently on the table and poured wine into the three glasses. I then stood to one side and waited for Carlotta and her two guests to enter the room. I pulled out each of their chairs and they took their napkins off the table and laid them on their laps or under their necks in the cases of the gentlemen. Every so often I would refill their glasses with more wine.

"Come, clear the plates and serve us some coffee; be quick about it!" I heard Carlotta screech whereby I took their empty plates and went towards the kitchen. I quickly boiled some water and added it to the ground coffee beans. I took them on a tray and I caught the tail end of a conversation whereby I stood silently by the door for a moment.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she? Where on earth did you acquire her?" One of the gentlemen asked; he sounded the younger of the two; father and son perhaps?

"She is nothing more than a common low-life; she knocked on my door only just yesterday asking to fill that vacancy I put in the paper. I hired her since I needed someone right away. I wonder how long she will stay before realising what things I would make her do; I mean she is such an innocent little thing when you look at her." I growled inwardly to myself for a moment; how could she say that about me?! What did she mean when she made that last comment? I shook my head and knocked lightly on the door whereby I heard a quiet instruction to enter from Carlotta so I opened the door and entered the room with the tray of coffee.

"Here's your coffee mistress. Will that be all this evening?"

"Thank you that will be all. You may retire for the night." Carlotta replied whereby I gave her a slight curtsy and left out of the door. Little did I know that tomorrow would be the day my life changed forever...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry this chapter took so long to write but here is the long awaited chapter 3 :D Just to warn you this is where the M rating comes in and I want to say a big thank you to CLASSICDUH for helping me write this chapter; without you this chapter wouldn't really exist :) Anyway on with the show :)**

**The Dreams of Angels**

**Chapter three**

**Angélique's POV**

The next morning I was yet again woken up by my alarm also known as Carlotta. I think this is becoming a routine now even though it is only the third day that I am to be woken up every morning at 7:00. Why did she have to wake me so early for anyway? I didn't honestly think of Carlotta as much of a morning person. I have heard rumours going around the other servants that Carlotta is being tormented by a ghost; how and why she is being tormented I am not fully sure but I don't listen to gossip to be honest. I got dressed and went downstairs to serve Carlotta's usual breakfast and water with lemon; she swears by the stuff claiming it is good for her voice. I don't think it has done her any good though because whenever I have heard her practising before she didn't sound that good. Maybe she should consider retiring or something as she shouldn't be singing at all; I wonder how many people would agree with me?

A few minutes later I knocked on her bedroom door and waited for her answer.

"I want you to go out to town today and pick up some supplies. I am hosting lunch for the two gentlemen who turned up yesterday and you will be helping me with the hosting. They are awfully nice; father and son called Christian and Antoine Beaumont. The father's a count you know; of course you wouldn't know anything since you are a lowlife and all." I gripped the tray hard as I refrained myself from throwing it at her smug face and hope dearly I leave a bruise or even better break her nose so she wouldn't be able to perform ever again.

"Well don't just stand there you insolent girl! Give me my breakfast and get to work! You need to cook lunch so it is ready to serve by half past twelve! Now get going!" She screeched whereby I ran by my room to grab my cloak and purse before proceeding out of the front door towards the market. My thoughts drifted immediately to what I could cook for lunch today? I mean would soup be acceptable or would I have to cook something grander? I then decided on cooking a soup rich in meat and vegetables with freshly baked bread on the side. I would then give them some fresh French pastries for dessert. I picked up some strawberries and decided I would make some meringues for dessert.

I got back to the kitchen and immediately set about making the bread which I could leave in the oven whilst I prepared the vegetables and meat for the soup then the strawberries for the meringues. I decided I would begin making the meringues once the soup was left to simmer in the pot.

Just as I finished cooking the meal I heard several voices entering the hallway whereby I peeked around the doorway of the kitchen to see Carlotta entering with the two men from yesterday who I presume to be Christian and Antoine. Seeing the father who I believe was called Christian he looked a lot younger considering his age; from the information I heard I believe he is in his early fifty's or something like that. Antoine wasn't that bad looking either but wasn't really my type and he looked like he was in his early twenty's. Once I finished serving the main course I saw that someone left a cup of tea on the table for me which I drank greedily; ignoring the bitter taste that laced the cup. Funnily enough this was the second time I noticed the bitter taste to the tea but I ignored it since I liked drinking my tea black anyway so I presumed that the tea I was drinking was the kind that rich people drank. I then decided to check on Carlotta and her guests to see if they finished their main course. I saw them sitting in their seats chatting whereby I took their dirty dishes and then served up their dessert. Every time I served the guests I could see Antoine looking at me with this funny look in his eyes.

"If that's all you need from me I will retire for the night."

"Actually before you retire could you set up two beds for our guests please? They are staying the night." I was about to nod when I realised we only had one spare room available. We obviously use to have more but for some reason some of the rooms were changed and we were left with only the one other room.

"I'll have to set up two beds in the same room as we only have the one spare room available at the moment." I exclaimed politely.

"Oh yes I forgot about that small detail. There should be a spare bed in the closet by the spare room. Make sure to keep our guests happy." She added in before returning to her dessert. I bowed towards our guests before proceeding to make up the beds for our guests. What did she mean when she said to make sure I keep our guests happy? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and after making the beds I went straight to bed myself. However, before I could put on my nightdress I heard a knock on the door whereby I put on a robe on over my dress as I had already started undoing it and answered the door by opening it slightly.

"Yes how can I help you?" I questioned.

"Well, Madame Carlotta mentioned how you were offering special services. If you don't mind, I would like to use them." What in the world did he mean by 'special services'? Before I knew it, Antoine walked into my room and looked around curiously, appearing to be searching for something. He looked at the little nightgown I was going to put on and an irritating smirk spread across his face,

"You have good taste."

"Um, thanks, I guess. What do you want from me anyway?"I inquired.

"Your services, Mademoiselle. You're a tasty little thing."

"I have no idea what you are speaking of. And I require that you leave my presence unless you want to deal with the police."

"As a man, I am allowed to have you. Now turn around, don't be shy." He loosened my robe and threw it down onto the floor like it was trash. He turned my entire body around to face him and I just about had it,

"What right have you got to take off a woman's robe?!"He put a gentle, smooth finger to my lips,

"Shh. Don't speak." He also started getting undressed and I watched as he did so. His big blue eyes were too intolerable and I had to give in. I could feel this sense of overwhelming need take me and I climbed onto him. We laid with one another on the bed and stared willingly into each other's eyes, finding our souls. This would be my first time and I thought that he would be gentle, boy was I naïve. He ripped my clothes off and started to remove his as well, suddenly, I found myself getting ready to be penetrated, "Umm, do we have to rush things? It's very soon and I'm still pure."

"Believe me, it won't hurt, "he insisted that it wouldn't hurt, but I knew it would. He pushed himself in swiftly and groaned out of pleasure, I whined. It was unbelievably painful and I just couldn't control myself any longer,

"Ow! Please! Please stop!" He pulled out and rubbed me gently, hoping to get rid of any pain which still lingered. Then he continued, thrusting into me until my little place started throbbing. I took a deep breath and waited as he released his male fluids over me. It felt warm and wet, but at the same time very sticky and disgusting,

"Ooo. I didn't know it could be so good." He exclaimed whilst breathing heavily.  
"See. It doesn't hurt." He continued with a smirk on his face and I looked at him with a glare that could freeze hell.

"Well thanks for the great night and hope there are more to come." He exclaimed before leaving out of the door. I waited until the door closed before curling up into a ball and crying myself to sleep whilst wrapped up in the sheets...


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go on with chapter four...I would like to thank everyone who has been following me, favoriting this story and most of all reviewing. It is nice to know I am doing a good job :) I would like to thank CLASSICDUH for the writing of the previous chapter; without you I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter :D I don't own any of the characters from Phantom apart from my own character :D Anyway...on with the show :D**

**The Dreams of Angels**

**Chapter four**

**Angélique's POV**

The next morning I woke up at the usual time and winced in pain. Why did I willingly lie with him to begin with? It was like those blue eyes were difficult to resist. I also knew I had no choice; if I didn't make him happy he would have told Carlotta and she would have probably thrown me onto the streets then I would have to beg or sell myself to survive. I burst into tears when I realised I unwillingly gave away the one thing I wanted to preserve for my husband; no man would marry me for sure as I am spoiled goods. Why didn't he stop when I told him to? I felt no pleasure during the act at all and just wanted it to end as soon as possible. What I would like to know is where did this matter come in the contract? Although to be honest I don't remember having to sign one to begin with; probably Carlotta did that on purpose so she could make me do whatever she wants without getting into trouble with anyone. I was about to go into the bathroom to have a bath to ease the pain in my private regions but before I even had the chance to get out of bed the door burst open and I was faced with a very angry Carlotta. Oh great what did she want with me now?

"Why are you not up yet?! I've been calling you and you never answered. I will excuse this tardiness just this once since my guest was very happy with the...services you provided last night. Now I want you to cook me breakfast then I want you to do the laundry, fix the dresses that needed mending since like last week and you need to wash all of the floors and windows as well. And I want all of that done before I get back or there will be consequences!" She yelled before proceeding to leave out of the door, slamming it behind her. I sighed heavily then proceeded to get myself ready for today's long list of chores. All I wanted to do was wash any trace of him as I still felt sticky from my encounter with him. Frankly I hope never to see that Antoine Beaumont ever again. He is most certainly no gentleman. I washed as best as I could and went downstairs to get the laundry washed and hung out to dry. I then proceeded to wash the floors and windows hoping to get it done before I get myself something to eat.

About an hour and a half to two hours went past and I realised that I had technically missed lunch but all the floors and windows were all cleaned so went down to the kitchens to eat some bread and cheese before proceeding with the mending.

By the time I finished mending the last garment I heard the door open and I could hear several voices; all of which belonged to males. However, I couldn't recognise a single voice and knew immediately she had brought guests home. I guess I better start dinner cooking before she docks my pay or something.

I had finished cooking a main course as well as prepared a dessert which was currently sitting in the fridge and I carefully took three of the plates to the table and placed them in front of the guests first. Once I finished giving plates to everyone seated at the table I then poured out a glass of wine for each person as well. But who were the mysterious guests? Whilst I was preparing the dessert I could hear snippets from the conversation and could tell there were three different men at the table talking about the theatre. Were they people who worked at the theatre perhaps? Managers? They had to be important to be invited to Carlotta's house. I stopped to listen when part of the conversation intrigued me. They were talking about mysterious notes they were receiving from someone known as only O.G. Who was this O.G. person? I guess they were disliked amongst the managers. But there were three voices so who did the other voice belong to? I then went back to preparing dessert before Carlotta started screeching I wasn't entertaining the guests well enough. I brought the dessert out and was able to get a proper look at the guests. Two of the gentlemen were older; I think they were probably around about their thirties or forties but I could be wrong. One gentleman had light grey curly hair and a greyish moustache and goatee beard whereas the other one had brown hair that was slicked back and a brown moustache, both of which had streaks of grey in. The other gentleman was probably about twenty or so with shoulder length brown hair that was also slicked back. I still didn't know who these gentlemen were and I really wanted to know more about this O.G. person.

"Carlotta, who do we thank for this delicious meal?" The younger man asked Carlotta. She giggled slightly before waving her hand towards me and exclaiming in a bored tone.

"This is Angeliqué. She is the new maid I recently acquired. I guess I better keep to formalities and introduce you to the managers; Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles André as well as the Patron the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny." Whilst introducing she pointed to the relevant gentleman who each kissed me on the hand.

"I'd like to thank you for the delicious meal you cooked tonight. Now Carlotta if you don't mind I would like to discuss some matters with my colleagues privately about certain financial matters. Could some brandy be bought to the drawing room please?" And with that they left the room and so I went to the cupboard to grab hold of a bottle of our best brandy and some glasses. Whilst walking towards the drawing room it made me start to think about the fact that these gentlemen worked at the Opera House and about the fact that it was my dream once to sing. However I lost the will to sing when my parents died as they taught me to sing from a very young age. I eventually arrived with the brandy and glasses and yet again heard the name O.G. being mentioned. I listened in closely and got to find out more about this mysterious person.

"I can't believe this Opera Ghost has the audacity to demand such a high salary from us; I mean you never even see the guy."

"Yes but we had to replace Carlotta because of him. So he does exist of course."

"Why should we follow the orders of a non-existent being though?"

"But you saw what this madman did to Carlotta on the first day we are new managers; don't you think it's possible he could do worse damage? Maybe we should just give him his salary and pretend none of this has happened."

"Well I guess we will just hope this unknown singer Madame Giry told us about will not fail us tonight."

"Who is she anyway?" I heard someone question curiously.

"You will see tonight. Oh my God look at the time. I guess we will have to skip out on that brandy and return to the Opera House immediately otherwise we will be late for the first performance under our management." I then heard them come towards the door and backed away a little.

"Thank you but we will not need the brandy after all. Please can you summon our carriage to the front door immediately? We find the need to return to the Opera House immediately." I nodded and ran towards the back of the house where the carriage was parked. I then brought the carriage round to the front and opened the door for them to clamber inside. From then on the stable boy drove them down the drive and out of the gates onto the road.

"Well done for getting all your chores done; you will be paid in due course. You may retire for the night; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I did a curtsy and went towards my room. My thoughts drifting to the people who visited as well as Carlotta's manners just now. Why was she being so nice? After making myself a cup of tea which strangely enough tasted bitter I went upstairs to run a bath.

After an hour or so I went straight to sleep where I had images of a man looming over me causing me to toss and turn in my sleep as my night was filled with nightmares and pain...


End file.
